


This is the Moment

by tooqueerforyou



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooqueerforyou/pseuds/tooqueerforyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren gives Chris his birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is the Moment

Darren thought it was perfect.

Chris would love it. 

What else could Chris possibly want for his birthday? His party was Superhero themed, for Christ’s sake. 

Darren had bought a giant bag to put it in. The bag matched his eyes. It’s why he had bought it. He decided on yellow tissue paper, and tied the handles with silver ribbon, leaving a note.

“Skype me when opened.” He thought for a moment, then scratched it out and scrawled something else, and closed it before he could regret it.

Fuck yeah. It’s perfect.

Chris had set aside a table for all the gifts. One of the things he had never been able to do as a kid was open presents in front of people. He didn’t know what it was, but he just couldn’t. He would bring them all home after the party was over and open them there. That way he wouldn’t have to fake happiness or surprise at the gifts from people he really didn’t know, gifts they had probably gotten some assistant to go buy. 

-*-

After the party, Chris had a headache from the unbelievable loud music and the pulsing lights. He sat in a corner with his mask pushed back onto the top of his head. He wrapped his arms around his legs and set his forehead on his knees. He took in a deep breath through his nose and held it. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10… and he let it out. He had learned to meditate in seventh grade, when his anxiety started to form. It still helped him calm down. He heard quiet footsteps approaching him, and braced for someone to talk his head off.

“Hey.”

Chris looked up suddenly. Standing there was Darren, his Daredevil mask pushed back off of his head, with his curls considerably-depoufed from being pressed down by the hood all night. Even with the sweat beading down his neck and the cheap lights turned on for post-party cleanup, he looked absolutely beautiful.

Not as beautiful, but still a wonderful sight, was the bottle of Diet Coke in his hand. Chris reached out his arms and motioned for the bottle of soda. Darren gave it to him, chuckling, and then sat down next to him. Chris took a long drink from the bottle before speaking quietly.

“Thank you.”

“I know you. I know what you need.” Darren grinned. “Fun party.”

Chris gave him a questioning look. “I especially liked the party favors. Action figures.”

Chris had to hide his grin behind his arms. 

“It’s really almost as if I planned it myself.” Darren gave Chris a long, soft look.

Chris swallowed and looked back. “That’s probably because you were really the only person I wanted to make sure had fun.”

Darren grinned and stood up. Holding out his hand, he raised his eyebrows expectantly.

“Come on. I want you to open my present to you here.” When Chris started to protest, he continued.

“It’s me, Chris. You don’t need to be stressed.”

Chris relaxed at this and took Darren’s hand, standing up. Their hands stayed interlocked as they walked over to the table filled with presents. Darren didn’t seem to notice, but Chris felt it deep in his belly. Darren let go once they reached the table to dig through the pile of gifts and find the giant blue bag.

“What.. The hell… Did you get me?” Chris asked as Darren held the bag out to him.

“Openitopenitopenitopenit!” Darren said excitedly.

Chris opened the bag and carefully removed the tissue paper. He looked into the bottom of the bag and just saw a large pile of green fabric with hints of yellow and green. He looked back up at Darren, to see him grinning so hard it looked like his cheeks would burst.

“Take it out! Come on!” 

Chris was pretty sure Darren was vibrating. He reached down into the bag and pulled out a large green body suit, with a yellow stomach, and a blue mask attached to the hood… No way.

“You didn’t.” Chris deadpanned, looking back up at Darren.

“Fuck yes I did. I even got myself one to match. Raphael because that’s my favorite.” Chris had to bite his bottom lip to keep from grinning too hard.

“It’s perfect, Darren. I love it.” Darren smiled.

“Good. You should look at the tag.” Darren rocked back and forth on his heels, twiddling his thumbs. He looked more nervous now than excited. Chris grabbed the small piece of paper folded in half that was tied to the handle and opened it.

“Happy birthday. I think I…” Chris trailed off and looked up at Darren.

“I think I love you.” Darren whispered. Chris felt a blush seep its way from his cheeks all the way down to his toes. He looked at Darren.

“You had to have known…” Chris swallowed. “I have loved you from the moment I saw you sitting on that trunk. But I never thought… I never thought you could like me.”

“Fuck, Chris. I love you. I actually love you. I have for a long time. I was just afraid to tell you. I’m not afraid anymore.”

Chris just smiled.

“I… I really want to kiss you now. Is that okay?” Darren asked. Chris nodded.

So he did.


End file.
